Nous Aurions Dû Parler
by Aigie-san
Summary: La finale a été remportée par Seirin, mais tous n'ont pas le cœur à la fête. Notamment Kuroko. Il est même plutôt en colère. [AkaKuro] [Sad End et Happy End disponibles !]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Nous Aurions Dû Parler**

Finale remportée par Seirin.

Effusion de joie chez les vainqueurs et leurs supporters.

Akashi s'approcha et tendit la main à Kuroko. Tout allait bien.

Kuroko, au lieu de lui rendre le salut, perdit son sourire, baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, je ne peux pas.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux quand se braqua sur lui un regard haineux d'où s'écoulaient des larmes.

-Quoique non, ne te donne pas cette peine. Pourquoi le ferais-tu, de toute façon ?

Le regard du joueur fantôme de Seirin dériva l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sur celui de Rakuzan puis revint à son point d'origine.

-C'est trop facile... C'est vraiment trop facile de faire tout le mal possible puis de « changer ». Non. Je ne crois plus en toi. Tu ne changeras jamais.

L'iris gauche du capitaine de l'équipe perdante tendit un instant vers sa couleur de début de match.

-Alors non, ne me pardonne pas, et moi, je ne le ferai pas non plus.

Riant jaune, le passeur ajouta :

-Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je hais moins cette équipe de tricheurs que nous avons affronté aux éliminatoires que je ne te hais toi.

Sur le terrain, le silence s'était fait. Les spectateurs, qui auraient dû avoir commencé à quitter les tribunes, étaient restés là. Tous les regards, y compris ceux des caméras, étaient tournés vers l'étrange scène qui se déroulait entre les deux joueurs de la Génération des Miracles. Akashi laissa retomber son bras et, masquant mal sa surprise, demanda :

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Kuroko vit rouge, ses pupilles rétrécissant brutalement et son sang désertant son visage sous l'effet de la rage. On eut dit qu'il allait frapper son ancien capitaine, mais il ne fit que se mettre à crier.

-De quoi je parle ? Ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu crois pouvoir créer des joueurs comme on construit des robots ?! Tu crois que tu peux faire de l'un un prototype bon pour la casse et lui présenter le modèle supérieur comme si de rien n'était ?! Tu crois que les être humains sont des objets que l'on remplace une fois lassé ?! Tu crois... QUE ÇA NE M'A RIEN FAIT ?! Se mit-il à hurler. CE TYPE, fit-il en pointant du doigt son « successeur », NE SERA JAMAIS QU'UNE PÂLE COPIE DE MOI ! IL N'Y A QU'UN SEUL VÉRITABLE JOUEUR FANTÔME : ET C'EST MOI !

Il se calma quelque peu, baissant d'un ton.

-Tu crois pouvoir me narguer, du haut de ta grandeur, de ton prestige, de ton écrasante domination, mais tu n'as plus les pleins pouvoirs ! Ton règne s'achève ici ! Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur le terrain ! Et tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi ! C'est fini ! Je n'attendrai plus ! Je n'espérerai plus ! J'en ai trop souffert ! CE TYPE, reprit-il plus fort, EST LE COUP DE TROP ! ALORS, NON, JE NE TE SERRERAI PAS LA MAIN NI NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

Revenant au murmure, il conclut :

-Non... Maintenant... Je te hais trop pour ça...

Dans les gradins, sur le terrain, les regards étaient choqués, les bouches ouvertes sur des cris morts en gorges, les corps figés par la stupéfaction. Si on n'avait pu saisir ce que le joueur avait murmuré, ce qu'il avait crié était largement suffisant pour comprendre le contenu du message. Perdu dans le public, les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient probablement les plus touchés par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Si, depuis quelque temps, Kuroko perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi hurler haine et désespoir à quelqu'un, et qui plus est à leur effrayant capitaine. Ni eux, ni personne, n'avaient bien compris ce qui avait causé la rage du fantôme de Seirin, mais c'est bien un joueur semblant au bord du gouffre qu'ils virent fuir du terrain.

[... ... ...]

La Génération des Miracles, accompagnée de ses « inséparables », comme Takao pour Midorima, accourut vers les vestiaires de Seirin. Ils trouvèrent les membres de l'équipe réunie dans le couloir et Kagami en train de tambouriner à la porte.

-Kuroko ! Kuroko, sors de là ! Kuroko !

Kise le rejoignit aussitôt.

-Kurokocchi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Réponds-moi !

Tandis qu'ils s'évertuaient à faire sortir Kuroko des vestiaires, Midorima interrogea Riko.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est enfermé là-dedans ?

-Depuis qu'il a quitté le terrain. Il doit avoir vraiment bien barricadé la porte pour qu'en s'y mettant ensemble, ces deux-là ne parviennent pas à l'ouvrir, répondit-elle tristement, secouant doucement la tête. Je n'y comprends rien... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ni comment l'aider.

On entendit alors de l'autre côté de la porte des bruits sourds. Tous se turent, même Kagami et Kise, attentifs. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. Kuroko sortit, tête basse, l'air sombre, toujours dans son uniforme de match. Il passa devant ses amis sans leur prêter un regard.

-Laissez-moi seul, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner.

Ils regardèrent Kuroko partir sans savoir comment réagir et Aomine se surprit à penser que le désarroi duquel il était la proie était probablement le même qu'avait ressenti Kuroko au collège quand il l'avait laissé en plan sur le terrain. Le même encore, quand Kuroko les avait vus s'entredéchirer sous l'étendard de leur immense talent. Et il se dit : « _Ah, voilà donc ce que c'est que de se savoir impuissant alors que l'on perd quelqu'un..._ » Des bruits de pas attirèrent alors son attention, comme celle des autres, et ils virent Akashi les rejoindre. Redevenu froid comme la glace, ce dernier les questionna :

-Tetsuya est-il là ?

-Il... Il vient de partir, fit Momoi d'une petite voix.

-Ah. Bien.

Et il s'en alla comme il était venu. Du moins le tenta-t-il, car, ignorant la tentative de meurtre qu'avait déjà perpétuée Akashi à son égard pour l'avoir défié une première fois, Kagami le saisit par le bras.

-Qu'a Kuroko exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi ?

Akashi le transperça de son regard.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais dit que cela te regardait.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin dans ce genre de situation ! Tout le monde ici s'inquiète pour Kuroko !

-Il ne va pas se jeter d'un pont si c'est ça que vous craignez. Maintenant lâche-moi, je te prie.

Utilisant son Emperor Eye, il fit « obéir » Kagami et partit. Alex, qui arrivait, aida Kagami à se relever et soupira :

-Vous avez perdu Kuroko, et moi, j'ai perdu Ni-go.

[... ... ...]

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà touché le fond, un orage éclata tandis qu'il errait dans la ville, ressassant ses sombres pensées. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kuroko ne trouva pas la force de courir se mettre à l'abri et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Le match contre Kirisaki Daichi l'avait énervé : il n'avait pas supporté tant d'anti-jeu. Celui contre Too l'avait fait enrager : jamais il ne s'était senti si inutile et faible que lorsque Aomine s'était moqué avec tant de ferveur de lui. Mais celui contre Rakuzan... avec ce maudit Chihiro Mayuzumi... Il l'avait complètement rendu fou. Certes, il avait d'abord été anéanti, puis il avait trouvé le courage de continuer ; ils avaient gagné et il avait été transporté par le bonheur de ses coéquipiers. Mais voir Akashi sourire... Voir ce traître sourire et lui tendre la main comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher... Non, ça ce n'était pas possible. Seijuro Akashi n'avait aucun droit d'être heureux maintenant que Chihiro Mayuzumi existait. Se relevant, Kuroko attrapa son ballon de basket, seule affaire qu'il avait sortie des vestiaires, et se dirigea vers un terrain. Au moins, avec cette pluie, il n'y aurait personne.

[... ... ...]

Le ballon refusa de rentrer encore une fois et Kuroko abandonna. Trempé jusqu'aux os, complètement gelé, il s'assit sur le terrain inondé. Le froid, accentué par son soudain manque de mouvement, le fit bientôt trembler. Une boule de poils noir et blanche vêtue d'un uniforme jappa alors joyeusement à côté de lui.

-Ni-go ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? L'interrogea-t-il, fatigué, venant néanmoins lui grattouiller l'arrière d'une oreille.

Puis il frissonna violemment et se recroquevilla, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Un soupir passa ses lèvres dont la teinte se faisait de plus en plus violacée. On posa alors quelque chose sur ses épaules. D'un regard, il vit la veste de jogging de l'uniforme de Rakuzan et il releva aussitôt la tête, trouvant Akashi, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il s'assit près de lui, adoptant la même position.

-J'ai suivi le chiot, déclara-t-il.

Kuroko ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas copieusement l'insulter. Le silence s'installa. Un silence que Kuroko, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvint pas à garder.

-C'était bien ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Avec Mayuzumi. Il est bien au lit ? Je veux dire ; c'est ton truc, non ? Tu crées le joueur fantôme puis tu te le tapes. Il a accepté de le faire dans la salle de classe, lui aussi ? Oui, certainement. Mais tu as dû faire évoluer la chose. Rajouter des témoins, par exemp-...

Kuroko ne put terminer sa phrase. Akashi s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait cloué au sol et le fusillait du regard.

-Faut-il donc que je te prenne, là, sur ce terrain, sous cette pluie, pour que tu comprennes que tu es le seul pour moi ?!

-Pfff, fit Kuroko, à peine désarçonné. Tu fais encore une jolie phrase. Mais ton beau parlé ne pourra rien pour toi cette fois.

Kuroko, piégé sous Akashi, put se délecter de l'expression d'horreur pure sur le visage de son ancien capitaine.

-Ça y est ? Tu comprends enfin ? Tu as été trop loin. M'abandonner est une chose. Me trahir en est une autre. Je vais te renvoyer les coups, un par un. C'est à ton tour de connaître la douleur.

Akashi, comme perdu, s'interrogea lui-même, d'une voix blanche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toi ?

Retrouvant un peu de force psychologique, Akashi continua, cette fois pour Kuroko :

-Qui es-tu ? Le Tetsuya que je connais n'aurait jamais tant de haine dans les yeux, ni tant de hargne dans la voix. Il n'est pas rancunier et serait venu me parler, plutôt que de fuir.

-Personne ne parle avec toi, tu ne permets pas la discussion. Après tout, tu es absolu, non ?

-Si seulement je l'étais vraiment..., souffla Akashi, s'assombrissant. Je m'en rends compte, à présent : si je l'étais vraiment, je me serais aperçu des véritables raisons qui m'ont poussées à créer Mayuzumi.

Voyant que Kuroko ne répliquait rien, il développa.

-Je savais que sans toi, sans quelqu'un comme toi, il me serait impossible de vaincre. Tu es celui qui me rend absolu. Mais surtout, tu me manquais. Je me suis voilé la face, j'ai dédaigné la vérité, mon autre moi m'y aidant... mais tu me manquais. Je n'ai pas voulu créer un autre joueur fantôme, j'ai voulu te recréer toi.

-Je te manquais, tu dis ? Fit Kuroko, amer. C'est toi qui es parti !

-J'aurais voulu que tu me suives ! Se défendit Akashi.

-On ne discute pas tes ordres !

-Les autres ne discutent pas mes ordres ! Mais tu n'es pas les autres !

-Jolie phrase ! Jolie phrase ! Se moqua Kuroko, le regard fou.

Akashi se recula brusquement et se releva, permettant à Kuroko d'en faire de même.

-Alors tu ne me pardonneras véritablement pas..., chuchota-t-il.

Le silence du joueur fantôme fut la réponse la plus éloquente qu'il pouvait recevoir.

-Probablement aurions-nous dû parler avant ?

-Probablement. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Son armure, déjà bien abîmée, se brisa totalement. Il porta une main à hauteur du visage de Kuroko et fit une dernière demande, semblable à la dernière volonté d'un condamné :

-Puis-je avoir au moins un baiser d'adieu ?

Kuroko acquiesça. Akashi l'enlaça alors et l'embrassa. Kuroko rendit à la fois l'étreinte et le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, la pluie avait cessé mais de l'eau salée dégoulinait sur leurs joues à tous deux.

POUR LA SAD END, ARRÊTEZ-VOUS LA.

POUR LA HAPPY END, CONTINUEZ.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ainsi, quand Akashi lui tendit la main, deux choix se proposèrent à Kuroko.

Haïr : il en avait tous les droits.

Pardonner : c'était une chose que l'on faisait par amour.

Kuroko hésita. Le pire scénario possible s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

Mais il n'était pas dit que le pardon y change quoi que ce soit.

Car on ne pouvait attendre d'Akashi la moindre déclaration.

Il fallait l'acculer pour cela, et seul le premier choix le pouvait.

Néanmoins, était-ce pour autant la bonne décision ?

Une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas de cette main que l'autre lui tendait.

-Seijuro..., souffla-t-il, quelque peu en colère. Tu crois vraiment que ton amitié m'intéresse ? On n'a jamais rompu, il me semble.

Akashi abaissa la main qu'il tendait et sourit doucement.

-C'est vrai.

Remarquant le soudain silence dans le stade, les membres de Seirin regardèrent partout autour d'eux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent Akashi et Kuroko en train de s'embrasser en plein milieu du terrain. Ces derniers le quittèrent sitôt qu'ils eurent rompu le contact, ignorant les revendications de l'arbitre réclamant leur présence pour le salut final.

[... ... ...]

Rakuzan, Seirin, Aomine, Kise, le capitaine de ce dernier, Momoi, Midorima et Takao ainsi que Murasakibara et Himuro étaient réunis dans les vestiaires autour de Kagami dont le portable ne cessait de se heurter à la messagerie de Kuroko. Tous voulaient des explications, et surtout être rassurés au sujet du joueur fantôme qui était tout de même parti avec un être... hm : schizophrène-psychopathe supportant mal la défaite. De quoi passer des nuits tranquilles. Kagami rappela pour la vingt-sixième fois et, ô miracle, Kuroko répondit.

 _-Kagami-kun, je suis légèrement occupé, là._

-Eh... C'est juste que...

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, compléta Hyuga.

 _-Il va bien_ , fit la voix d'Akashi. _Tetsuya, raccroche se téléphone._

 _-Attends. C'est l'occasion._

 _-Tsss... Très bien mais fais vite ou je te jure qu'ils auront droit à la version audio._

 _-Hm. Kagami-kun ?_

-O-oui ?

 _-Mayuzumi est avec toi ?_

-Oui.

 _-Tu pourrais lui transmettre un message de ma part ?_

-Tu es sur haut-parleur.

 _-Hm. Très bien. Mayuzumi ?_

-Je suis là, fit l'interpellé.

 _-JE suis le joueur fantôme et JE suis l'amant de Seijuro. En espérant que le message soit bien passé ; bonne soirée._

Kuroko raccrocha, laissant son interlocuteur méditer sur le message. Se tournant vers Akashi qui attendait, complètement nu, allongé sur le lit, il dit :

-Et toi, ne crée plus jamais d'autres fantômes.

Une étincelle d'amusement brilla dans les yeux du capitaine de Rakuzan.

-Convaincs-moi.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je voulais vraiment travailler sur ce couple que j'aaaiiimeee ! Donc, hier, je me suis mise dessus et j'ai éjecté ça en quelques heures. C'est tout court et on a frôlé la SadEnd mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que je m'en voudrais d'y aller tout de suite à la ****« tragédie » avec eux, alors j'ai brodé une HappyEnd. Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors j'vais vous laisser à vos claviers si la rédaction d'un commentaire vous tente~ !**


End file.
